Fall In Love With Me (Philippine TV series)
Fall In Love With Me is a 2015 Philippine romantic comedy television series loosely based on the Taiwanese drama with the same title that aired on TTV and the distributor Sanlih E-Television in 2014. Directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng, it is topbilled by Sue Ramirez in her very first lead role, together with Aljur Abrenica as the first project in IBC. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from April 6, 2015 to September 4, 2015, replacing Hayate the Combat Butler. It is the second Taiwanese drama adaptation to air on IBC after ''Hayate the Combat Butler''. Overview Origin Fall In Love With Me is the Taiwanese television series broadcast on TTV in 2014 starring Aaron Yan of Fahrenheit and Tia Lee of Dream Girl. It was declared a "national drama" after garnering high ratings, including topping 25.8% for its finale episode. From July 21, 2014 to August 24, 2014, IBC aired in the series, dubbed in Tagalog with the same title. For most of its run, it the was the highest rated and most watched show in the Philippines. After that, GMA Network re-aired the drama on weekday afternoon from February 23, 2015 to May 1, 2015. The series achieved the highest viewership ratings and later won the "Viewers Choice Drama Award" at the 3rd Sanlih Drama Awards on December 14, 2014. Production On February 1, 2015, IBC announced it had acquired the Philippine adaptation rights to the drama. Fall In Love With Me was revealed as the another Taiwanese drama adaptation (along with ''Hayate the Combat Butler''). Former Kapuso star Aljur Abrenica who is the last project of GMA Network is ''Kambal Sirena'' last 2014, is now transfer to IBC while he becoming the first project of the said network, and his first primetime project. The princess of IBC primetime Sue Ramirez will team-up with Aljur for the first time with the title Fall in Love With Me. Ramirez is the reunion project of Khalil Ramos was given the love-team once again. The original 80's icon of political satire ''Sic O'Clock News'' anchors are the country's top comedians Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada are also made the comeback and reunion to joined the cast by rose to fame. Filming of the series began in February 2015. Synopsis Tao Le Si (Sue Ramirez), a young woman who promised her late brother to protect his advertisement agency and his legacy. Lu Tian Xing (Aljur Abrenica) is a prodigy in Asia's advertising field. Rich, famous, and highly successful, he suddenly announces during a press conference that he will be taking a three-month break from the advertising life. With a simple disguise, he transforms himself into "Xiao Lu". Leo works at OZ as the creative director of advertising. He is a very loyal and serious person. People who don't know him describe him as a person who has a cold robotic personality. Only his colleagues know the real him and sees him as a big brother. Unfortunately, business never picks up and Le Si had to battle with Tian Xing to stop her company from being sold. When Xiao Lu enters her office doors, Le Si initially thinks that he's Tian Xing, but the two men's personalities are complete opposites. Le Si finds herself drawn to Xiao Lu's warm temperament, but will their love last once she discovers the truth of his identity? Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Sue Ramirez as Tao Le Si - Tao Le Si tries to stay afloat by managing her late brother's advertising company OZ. Despite her hard work, she finds it difficult to run the company as she continues to lose customers to the point that she can barely pay her workers/friends. She is a hard worker who is always optimistic. One day, during heavy traffic, she meets Lu Tian Xing who later arrives at her house offering to buy OZ. Due to this offer, she automatically assumes that Lu Tian Xing is a cold hearted man with evil intentions; thus, having a bad first impression of him. She has no idea that Xiao Lu is Lu Tian Xing in disguise when he comes to work for her company. * Aljur Abrenica as Lu Tian Xing / Xiao Lu - Lu Tian Xing has been named the 21st century prodigy of the marketing industry. He has a creative mind that is able to come up with award winning creations and marketing ideas. One day he realizes that he has lost his sense of creativity and decides to take 3 month vacation from work in order to find his inspiration again. He disguises himself as Xiao Lu and enters the OZ company to become an employee. Xiao Lu - Xiao Lu is Lu Tian Xing's alter ego. He enters the OZ company as Xiao Lu and forms a close bond with his co-workers particularly his boss, Tao Le Si. 'Supporting Cast' OZ * John Wayne Sace as Leo Alvaro - Works at OZ as the creative director of advertising. He is a very loyal and serious person. People who don't know him describe him as a person who has a cold robotic personality. Only his colleagues know the real him and sees him as a big brother. He is very close to Tao Le Si which causes him confusion on how he really feels about her. * Yam Concepcion as Xu Miao Miao - Works at OZ as a creative visual designer and is Tao Le Si's bestfriend since college. She has a playful and active personality and often acts like a teenage girl. She likes to use her designs and drawings to express her inner thoughts and emotions. * Chino Lui Pio as Jia Gai Xian - Works at OZ as an assistant director. 'Tao Le family' * Jaime Fabregas as Tao De Li - Tao Le Si's father who is a Chinese herbal medicine specialist. * Ces Quesada as Hong Xiu Luan - Tao Le Si's mother who is a Chiropractor. Xing family * Gerald Pesigan as Envy Xing - Tian Xing's little brother. * K-La Rivera as Li Huan Huan - Tian Xing's childhood friend. * Herbert Bautista as Fu Bo - Tian Xing's butler as well as a servant to the Li family. * Sylvia Sanchez as Asa Xa - Tian Xing's personal maid and nanny who previously worked in a special maid latte cafe in Japan. 'Student for college' * Erin Ocampo as Ashley Ong - Tao Le Si's best friend at Tao Le Si's college. * Khalil Ramos as Tao Le Yuan - A popular boy at Tao Le Si's school who develops a crush on Tao. * Jazz Ocampo as George Ortega - Tao Le Si's best friend at Tao Le Si's college. * Paulo Angeles as Pablo Le Ram - Tao Le's best friend. * CJ Navato as Rico de Man - Tao Le's best friend. Tian Jai Advertising * Jao Mapa as Wang Ting Wei - Works at Tian Ji Advertising Company as executive assistant. * Almira Muhlach as Helen Cao Hia Lun - Works at Tian Ji Advertising Company as executive secretary. * Joseph Bitangcol as Li Qi Xuan / Lance - Tian Ji Advertising's Chief Operations Officer and Huan Huan's older brother. Trivia * Aljur Abrenica that marks his first teleserye on IBC and also marks first primetime drama series as he transfered as a biggest hottest Kapinoy leading man as this country being Kapinoy respectively, after his transfer from GMA Network. His last project in the said network is ''Kambal Sirena''. * The series is also became the third primetime franchised series for IBC after ''Carita de Angel'' from Mexico and ''Hayate the Combat Butler'' from Taiwan. See also * Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica star in IBC's 'Fall In Love With Me' Premieres April 6 * 'Princess Charm', 'Miss Universe Queen', 'Computer Man', 'Two Sides of Ana' lead IBC's new primetime fare * IBC-13 Intensifies Phenomenal Primetime Block with the Launch of ‘Princess Charm’ and ‘Two Sides of Ana’ * Thoughts on Drama Remakes Airing on Different Stations * IBC-13 Hits 26% Audience Share in June * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Website * Fall In Love With Me on Facebook * Fall In Love With Me on Twitter Category:Philippine television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition